Rosaline Jade Potter
by NeoLilliRose
Summary: The story of Rosaline Jade Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, and her adventures and romance through her school years, please read and enjoy. No rude comments please, even rude anonymous comments.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress: MelodyJadeLilly

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, the genius that she is, owns the Harry Potter series, I am just borrowing the characters to be my source of entertainment, and warning this is a Fem! Harry fic and the pairing is with Draco Malfoy, if you have a problem with this story, turn back after reading the first chapter, because I don't want harsh words to MY story and I do accept criticism in a nice form. Now, with that said, the Rating and the following pairings shall be posted on the bottom.

Rating: T-M

Pairings: GinnyXBlaise, RonXHermione, LunaXNeville, and Fem! HarryXDraco. SeverusXLily*

*Their minor friendship/romance, before their falling out in a flashback.

Rosaline Jade Potter-The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 1

It was a normal and calm Sunday evening for the Dursleys of Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley, was rocking her sleeping babe, Dudley. She was a petite woman with her dark hair coming down to the base of her thin neck. Vernon Dursley, was twice her size, with a mustache that decorated his face, was watching the news while sitting in his favorite recliner. It was normal, and that is how Mr. and Mrs. Dursley liked it, scratch that, they loved that.

"In other news, owls have been taking to the skies during the day, and it has been quite odd."

Mr. Dursley flinched at the sudden report and thought for a moment, '_Does this involve 'THEM'?' _Afraid to anger his wife and waking his child in the process, he waited until she put the babe to sleep in his crib.

"Petunia, darling, I know you don't want to know anything about your sister, but do you think those owls are with her lot?"

The question made Petunia's blood boil, for all the years that have passed, she still hated and felt jealous of her sister's ability to do…magic. When she got married to her husband, they made it seem that she never had a sister, but in all reality, the sister was part of her that she just couldn't hide. She gave her husband a stern look and answered in an irritated tone.

"I thought we wouldn't bring her up, and no, I haven't heard a thing from her. I thought these matters we shouldn't dwell in, I for one like the normalcy without magic."

"I know dear, and I am sorry to have upset you with that. It was a general question."

"I know, dearest."

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Petunia went to answer, but no one was there and suddenly she heard baby wails, she looked down and stared at the babe. She felt her heart get torn apart and picked up the child, she rocked her and smiled at the little one sweetly. She looked down at the basket that she was in and saw a note. She picked it up and studied the beautiful calligraphy of note and paled. The note told her of her sister and her sister's husband's death. She looked at the babe and then bounced her to calm her, noticed a lightning bolt scar.

"Petunia?"

"Coming dear, and for you, little Rosaline, I will raise you as my own."

Petunia Dursley always wanted a daughter and even though she didn't like magic, she felt in her heart that this child will be treated much better than she has treated her sister and that this was her second chance to make things right. The only problem was her husband, Vernon, who didn't believe in magic. Well, he will just have to deal with it and started playing with the small infant's fingers with her index finger in which the child gripped it softly, but tightly, causing the woman to grin widely.

An elderly man and woman stood on top of a roof staring at the scene, were smiling lightly that she took her in without any issues. The elderly woman at first was worried at the fact that the child won't be raised well, after watching how the overweight male was like, she feared the worst, but then after seeing the woman being kind to young lass, she felt at ease, but there was still that fear. The elderly man's blue eyes twinkled and he nodded to her for reassurance, then looked to a giant man beside him, shedding tears like a newborn.

"Rubeus Hagrid, get a grip of yourself, you will see her soon on her eleventh, stop blubbering like an idiot."

"Sorry, I just will miss the little babe."

"It all will be alright, for everything will be alright, she is in good hands and we have eyes and ears watching her."

The elder man smiled softly and vanished from the roof and the other two followed suit. For the story of Rosaline Jade Potter is about to began

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will update whenever I get a chance, and I would really appreciate reviews and yes, Petunia is nice in this, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley are decent human beings. Review and I will be accepting a beta editor soon, so leave me a message, if you want to be a beta to this story. Thank you for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, the genius that she is, owns the Harry Potter series, I am just borrowing the characters to be my source of entertainment, and warning this is a Fem! Harry fic and the pairing is with Draco Malfoy, if you have a problem with this story, turn back after reading the first chapter, because I don't want harsh words to MY story and I do accept criticism in a nice form. Now, with that said, the Rating and the following pairings shall be posted on the bottom.

Rating: T-M

Pairings: GinnyXBlaise, RonXHermione, LunaXNeville, and Fem! HarryXDraco. SeverusXLily*

*Their minor friendship/romance, before their falling out in a flashback.

Chapter 2

Ten years after Petunia's niece was left on their doorstep, Rosaline was blossoming into a beautiful young girl. Her midnight color hair cascaded down her mid-back, while her eyes were green as a forest on a fresh spring day, and she was the talk of the street. Every young lad on the street were wanting to befriend her, but as her Aunt Petunia forbid that any boy come near her, she still waved and greeted them with a sweet smile. Her Uncle Vernon acknowledge her presence in their home, but still didn't say much to her. Her cousin Dudley treated her decently, he would help her with anything she needed, and was quite the body guard when she was being harassed when they went out. She was happy to have a loving family, but something still felt like it was missing.

"Aunt Petunia, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, Rose dear, what is the matter?"

"Could you tell me about my parents? Where they are since I never met them?"

Aunt Petunia tensed and stared at the young girl, she didn't know what to reply, she was afraid what her niece would be capable of. She knew that one day this question would come up. She sat down and ushered the girl to sit by her side, which she did and she hugged the small child to her. Rose was curious at her aunt's actions and raised her head to look at her. Her aunt lowered her eyes to her and smiled, rubbing the child's back before speaking.

"Rose, this might be difficult to take for you, but when you were just a small babe, your mother and father had perished in a car accident. Luckily, the people that found you, sent you to the hospital to get a check up, and also did a DNA test to see, if you had other family members, which is how we came up and sent you to us. You were a blessing to me and Uncle Vernon."

Aunt Petunia felt a tinge of pain in herself for lying to the poor girl about the death of her parents, but she didn't want her niece to be upset, so she blatantly lied to keep the girl from being hurt and causing magic to go out of control. She looked to see, if the girl was alright, and the child was just quiet, staring into deep space, while hugging her aunt tightly. Aunt Petunia kissed her forehead and rubbed her back some more, whispering to her that it was alright to cry, and with that the young child cried her heart out and Uncle Vernon walked in on the scene and looked to his wife, who just nodded and in came Dudley worried about his cousin and hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you, Auntie, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon for taking me in."

"No problem, cousin, now come on, let's open some presents together, I know you want to."

Rose smiled as she and Dudley started opening his 36 presents together, but senses danger as he quickly finished unwrapping them, she quickly looked to her Aunt, who nodded furiously and quickly tried to control the anger that was quickly showing its ugly head on her beloved son.

"Mummy, there is only 36 presents." Dudley sneered at his parents. "That is two less than last year!"

"Sweetie, you forgot Aunt Marge's present under mummy and daddy's."

"37 then." Dudley at this point was starting to turn red and Rose spoke up quicker than her aunt and patted Dudley on the back.

"No, you forgot mine and we will go out and buy you one more. That's a total of 39, you see you got more this year, silly Dud."

Dudley quickly calmed down and Uncle Vernon patted the girl's head for her quick thinking. "The boy wants his money's worth, just like me."

The door bell rang and Rose went to get it to find Dudley's friend, Piers, at the door and waved to him to come in. The boy nodded to the girl with a grin and Dudley and Piers went into an automatic conversation. Aunt Petunia looked at Rose and Rose knew that she was going to a woman by the name of Arabella Figg's house, for it isn't because her aunt and uncle didn't want her to come, it was for the fact it was Rose's idea to be with Mrs. Figg, so that she can give Dudley a special birthday. Dudley sensed his cousin would be leaving for Mrs. Figg's house suddenly came up to his mum and looked at her.

"I want Rose to come, it isn't fair that every year she doesn't want to come with us."

This shocked the couple and Rose, for Dudley, even though he didn't mind being with Piers on his birthday every year, it felt that his cousin was left out on his birthday every year. Uncle Vernon patted his son's back and nodded to Petunia, who in turn stared at the girl for her verdict. Rose looked to her cousin, then her aunt and uncle, then back at Dudley, who was giving her a puppy stare and she nodded her head. Dudley grinned and hugged the girl then Uncle Vernon turned to her and nicely, but sternly cautioned her.

"Rose, no funny business, or you are grounded for a week, understand me?"

"Yes, I'll be on my best behavior, Uncle, I promise."

Uncle Vernon nodded his head and Dudley grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the car. Aunt Petunia sat in the front as she usually does and Rose was sitting behind her Aunt, while Dudley was sitting behind his father, while Piers was stuck in the middle. Rose heard her Uncle Vernon complain about the usual topics, from work to people at work and the everyday happenings. Rose giggled as he kept complaining and Aunt Petunia looked into the mirror at her beautiful niece with a smile. Suddenly a motorcyclist cut them off, and Uncle Vernon's language became very colorful.

"Why that son of a bitch almost got ourselves killed! Petunia check to see, if the children are alright."

Petunia looked back and everything was alright, then she turned to Rose, who look like, she was about to have a heart attack and calmly reassured her aunt that she was alright. Petunia nodded and looked to her husband, who was still fuming and Rose suddenly remembered a weird dream she had.

"I had a dream about a flying motorcycles."

Uncle Vernon's eyes widen like saucers, but then he calmed down and turned his head to her. "Motorcycles don't fly, dear Rose." Her uncle wasn't a fan to the weird happenings, but can you blame him, who would want to live a strange life when you can have a normal one. Piers looked at Rose and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Dudley shook his head at his cousin and Rose blushed at her outburst and kept her mouth shut throughout the whole ride to the zoo.

Once at the zoo, Rose was walking into the Reptile Exhibit where she was studying the snakes, and stopped at a Boa Constrictor that his cousin and uncle were trying to wake the sleeping snake, but to no avail and Dudley moved to the next display and she just watched the boa. Suddenly the boa, opened its beady black eyes and raised its body to be the same level as Rose's and nodded to her. She looked around to make sure her uncle and cousin didn't see, and thank God they weren't, and nodded her head back to the snake. Unbeknownst her aunt was watching her cautiously with her hand to her heart to calm herself because she was afraid that her niece awakened the snake without even tapping on glass. She was afraid that she will lose her to magic as she did her sister and also afraid that she will find the truth behind her aunt's lie and it would break her heart to have her niece hate her for lying to the poor girl.

"You are from Brazil, is it nice there?"

The boa pointed to the sign and she read that he was bred in the zoo and she felt pained that it didn't know its true origin and she heard Pier's loud voice and looked towards her uncle and cousin.

"Look at the snake! It moved because of Rose."

Dudley waddled over to his cousin and Rose felt bad for her cousin's overweight self, but if his parents won't help him lose the weight, so she couldn't voice her opinion about it. She then stepped aside for her cousin and uncle. While Dudley and Piers leaned up against the glass, the glass vanished and they started to fall in, releasing the large boa, but Rose grabbed the back of Pier's shirt and Dudley's arm and pulled them before falling into the water of the tank. After doing so, she fell onto her butt and sighed. The boa slithered over and nodded his head to her.

"Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome?"

The boa slithered off and caused everyone to scream and shout, and Petunia helped the girl up and dusted the yellow sundress decorated with roses that she was wearing. She thanked her aunt and went over to help Dudley and Piers up, and Uncle Vernon kept a watchful eye on her.

"Well, that was interesting, let's go for ice cream and shop for Dudley's last present."

Rose nodded in agreement and Uncle Vernon patted his son's head and then gave Rose a hug for saving his son, which he never showed any sign of affection to her. She then hugged him back and it warmed Petunia's heart at the scene that she took a picture of it to keep in her photo album. As the day drew on, the dropped Piers home and headed back to Number 4 Privet Drive, and Dudley headed straight into the kitchen to eat his cake, after buying his last birthday present. Aunt Petunia went into the fridge and took out the well decorated three layered marble cake. She stuck the candles into the cake and lit them, and clapped her hands to start singing 'Happy Birthday' and once it was done, her aunt clapped as Dudley blew out the candles. There was mail coming through the mail slot and Petunia went to get them, while she looked through, she saw one addressed to her niece and froze. She feared this day, but it was inevitable, and she looked to her smiling niece and felt a sharp pain in her heart. The day she leaves for that dreaded school after her eleventh birthday, and she was not ready to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of the story, and I am sorry for the first being short, I was rushed while this one, I had more time to plot, plan and think. To my friend Julius Night, you are a great example of a kind critic and you motivate me to continue writing this story and have faith in me. Well, a big you adieu and will update as soon as possible. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Petunia Dursleys held the letter in her hand a while longer and her husband looked over to her and raised a quizzical eyebrow. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and he took the hint. He gently patted Dudley's back and told him to go up to his room while he talked to his niece. Rose looked at her uncle. "Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon stared at the girl and sighed sadly, he didn't want to tell her that she was different, because he was starting to get close to the young girl and didn't want to lose her to those freaks. He say down in his favorite recliner and Aunt Petunia sat on the couch, while Rose sat beside her. Uncle Vernon was thinking of the right words to say to her and then cleared his throat.

"Rose, you aren't normal."

Rose looked at her Uncle confused at his statement. She looked to Aunt Petunia and she handed her the letter. Rose looked at the letter then glanced back at her aunt, who nodded her head and opened the letter to see beautiful calligraphy writing. She studied the letter in which it read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **__Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

At first she didn't believe it at first, a school for witches and wizards, was this a prank of some kind to her family, or was it real? She stared at her aunt with a puzzled look and she nodded her head confirming that the letter was real and addressed to her. She dropped the letter, her eyes wide as saucers and Petunia wanted to pat the girl's back, but waited to see, if something might happen. After a few minutes the door got smashed in and in came a large, well giant, man with an umbrella in his hand. Petunia stood up and glared at the intruder, standing in front of her niece and Uncle Vernon beside her.

"It is rude to barge in without knocking, have you no manners."

"Who are you?"

Rose snapped out of her daze and looked to the large man, he had a log beard that took up more than half of his face, and shaggy curly hair that reminded her of a mop. She stood up and patted her aunt's arm and looked at the giant man.

"Ah, there ya are Rose, I am here to take ya to Hogwarts."

Rose looked to her Aunt Petunia and stood in her place. Uncle Vernon came near the man and tried to square himself to him to show him that he wasn't intimidated, and suddenly Dudley came running down the stairs and looked at the giant man and coward behind his mother.

"Rose, isn't going to that school for freaks."

"You best watch ye tongue. That school is for people with magic to learn how to control it. You never told her?"

"Told me what?"

The giant felt his anger boil up and glared at the Dursleys. "She is the strongest witch in all of the magical world and you never told her! You didn't tell her that her father and mother died protecting her from HIM!"

This made Rose's face turn pale white, she was trying to comprehend what he just said about her parents, when today in fact her aunt told her that they died in a car accident. Suddenly, the lightning bolt scar on her forehead began to cause her pain, but it showed her what happened that night. She saw a cloaked figure killing her parents with a green beam of light and saw him coming towards her and stared down at her with beady red eyes and aimed the green beam at her, but it deflected and hit him, killing him in the process and leaving the scar on her forehead. She gasped as it showed her what happened that night and she looked to her aunt, she felt betrayed by her aunt for telling her a lie about her parents dying in a car accident.

"How could you, Aunt Petunia?"

"I only wanted to protect you from getting hurt..."

"So, you lied to me to hurt me instead, you told me they died in a car accident, but in all actuality, they were killed by that arse of a man. How could you, you said you are protecting me from getting hurt, but have you realized that you lying to me about my mother and father's death was the thing that hurt most."

Aunt Petunia felt ashamed of her actions and Uncle Vernon looked at Rose, seeing the child's hair start floating around her head and Dudley started to get scared at his cousin. The giant quickly shielded the Dursleys before everything in the house came crashing at them from her uncontrollable power. Suddenly, after releasing all that energy, Rose's world became black and her body fell onto the carpeted ground with a gentle thud. The giant removed the protection spell and the family rushed to her side. Aunt Petunia rested the girl's head into her lap and stroked her hair.

"Well, that was unexpected. When she wakes up, I will be taking her with me to get her school supplies, but you can say your goodbyes before she leaves."

With that the giant man took his leave and the Dursleys gathered around the child, worried for her health. After a few hours, Rose awoke from her slumber and Aunt Petunia sighed in relief and hugged her niece. Rose looked around and saw she was in her room that was decorated with roses and red floral wallpaper. She looked to her aunt and still felt like she was betrayed by her, but then she realized that she acted irrationally. She sat up on her bed and sighed. Aunt Petunia patted her hand in apology and the girl leaned into her Aunt's shoulder.

"I am sorry Rose for lying to you, I just didn't want you to be like one of them. I am afraid of losing you like I have lost your mum to the wonderful world of magic, when I couldn't even do amazing things like her. Please forgive me sweetie."

"Aunt Petunia, I will not change who I am just because I know magic, I am still going to be me and I am coming back to show you what I learned and share amazing stories with you. I promise to be the same old me.

Aunt Petunia smiled and hugged her tightly, while they heard sniffling behind her and they turned to see the giant man trying hard not to cry and laughed lightly. Rose got up and packed up her trunk with her winter dresses and spring attire. After having her items packed and ready to go, she walked to the front door, and the Dursleys stood at the door frame and watched her. She waved goodbye to her family and she got onto the motorcycle and they flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the misspellings in the second chapter, I was up all night and I didn't proofread, so you all enjoy, review and comment.<strong>


End file.
